


The Stairwell

by Zigster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, Draco in dramatic lighting, Gen, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigster/pseuds/Zigster
Summary: An illustrated scene fromTiny Dragons & Where to Find Themwhere Draco comes across a wee bebe dragon on the stairs leading to the Astronomy tower.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 97
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	The Stairwell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasteofshapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofshapes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tiny Dragons & Where to Find Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999380) by [tasteofshapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofshapes/pseuds/tasteofshapes). 



> Drawn for HD Owl Post 2020, but most importantly, for TasteofShapes! 
> 
> You mentioned in your wishlist that art for your stories was welcome. I hope you enjoy this piece I created for your wonderfully sweet dragon tale. I loved the image of Draco falling asleep on the stairs, wanting to stay close to the dragon and timing his breaths with the wee little dragon's warm exhales. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!!

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking!  
> Please don't repost.


End file.
